


Nowhere to be found

by Awslly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awslly/pseuds/Awslly
Summary: 490fo感恩大回馈    办公室play 久违的小破车上路白发盾x冬兵   “你这个糟老头子坏的很”系列另一时间线盾抢人预警，不喜请勿点击





	Nowhere to be found

巴基眨了眨眼睛。

他发现自己站在一个办公室里，很气派的那种。书柜和书桌都是红木的，泛着柔和的光彩，还有一个深褐色的皮沙发。他茫然地两手握着自己的枪，站在一块红棕色地毯上。

他不太记得自己的任务是什么了，窗外照进来的日光亮得让人恍恍惚惚的。巴基隐隐约约想起有人在他耳边下的命令，但那声音现在听来就并没有必须完成任务不可的威慑性了。

这间屋子里好像没人，至少巴基对这个地方的风险评估暂时为零。他走到窗台下面——那是个好离开的位置，绞尽脑汁思考着自己的任务。

我没任务了。

这样一个讯息突然浮现在脑海中。

巴基愣在了原地，他仍然穿着作战服，腰间别的两把小刀也依然还在，甚至面罩也是戴着的，因此他由于迷惑而微张的水润唇瓣就无人得见了。

这是怎么一回事？

他突然想起来什么事，他想起他的最后一个任务目标掉进了水里，他把他救了出来。那人大概是没死的，只是看着像条死狗。巴基记得他头也不回地离开了，然后……

然后就到了这里？

巴基皱着眉看了看窗外，一个军官指挥着一辆坦克在他眼前经过，士兵们列队绕着他身处的办公楼慢跑，嘴里喊着口号。

迷彩花纹的皮卡车里跳下一个个装备齐全的军人，一人挎了一支最新式的冲锋枪。巴基手里这把手枪是离开神盾局的时候在一个死人边上捡的，老款式，用着也没以前那把狙击枪顺手。他舔了舔嘴唇，看着楼下的冲锋枪消失。

脱离管控之后巴基的记忆时常出现片段空白，以至于他前一秒还在某条公路上走着，下一秒他就惊讶地察觉到自己已身处离刚刚那条公路几公里外的公园里，手上还拿着一条脏兮兮的橘红色员工T恤。

没错，他身上本应该穿着这条T恤。然而……

谁把他带进军区的？又是谁给他换了衣服？

巴基扭头盯着门口，他听到有可能是办公室主人从容不迫靠近的脚步声。

硬冲出去有多少胜算？巴基想了想，把枪稳稳地端了起来，枪口对着门，似乎要等那人进来就来个爆头。

他也只能硬冲了，逃出可能性百分之四十，挟持人质之后变成百分之六十，如果路上再捡两把枪就是百分之七十，遇到史蒂夫就变成百分之百。

巴基不知道自己为什么这么笃定。他确信只和那个任务目标见过两面，但他敢打包票那个人不会伤害他。这是种动物性的直觉，在九头蛇待了这么多年，什么也没剩下，好歹剩下点野兽的本能。毕竟他一直以来都是被当成大型危险动物对待的。

门外的人转了一下门把手，巴基仍想着这些。依照办公室的陈设他推断这人至少是个不大不小的官，所以他决定劫持这个人质，于是走到了门后面，等着这个可怜人关门之后再打晕他。

逃出可能性百分之六十。

门开了。

“我猜你会喜欢这儿。”

一个头发花白的男人走了进来，似乎对于巴基的存在一点也不奇怪。他看上去并没有老到拥有这种发色的地步，只是鼻翼两边的法令纹让他也同样不再年轻。他温柔地看着巴基，手里捏着黑色西装上的一粒扣子。

逃出可能性百分之百。

“你不是早就吵吵着想要大房子了吗，还有这种软软的沙发。”史蒂夫笑着问他，斜倚着门框让门慢慢合上，手背在身后。

他没吵吵过。

巴基不知道他在说什么，他也想不明白为什么他的任务目标仅仅用了一个星期就把自己搞成了这个样子。

“血清失效了。”

史蒂夫发现巴基并不接他的茬，只是沉默且犹疑地盯着他，便云淡风轻地解释道。

“怎么回事？”巴基问。

“出了点意外。”史蒂夫温和而宽慰地对巴基一笑，好像并没有解释的打算，“不过没关系，我还好。”

灰白的头发让他看上去更像个威严但可亲的长官了，他松了松自己的领带，仍站在原地:“我只是变老了点，巴基。像任何人那样。”

巴基不置可否地点点头，歪着脑袋看向门口。

史蒂夫没说他不能走。

“你把我带进来的？”他问。

“算是？”史蒂夫望着他耸耸肩。

巴基不再问了。

史蒂夫望着他看了很久，末了叹了口气，慢慢地走向他。

他走到巴基的面前，伸开两只手，像八爪鱼那样紧紧地环住了巴基:“我很想你。”

巴基感觉不到他的温度，但他能感觉到心跳，还有充盈鼻尖的暖烘烘的味道，以及一点点汗味。这味道他仿佛很熟悉，因此他没有立刻挣开。

史蒂夫看上去像个心碎的老头。但他同样很克制，也很冷静。至少不像一个星期前那个满脸写着“巴基！”的金毛犬那样。于是巴基乖乖地，耐心地等待史蒂夫在他身上蹭掉所有其实并不存在的鼻涕，以及并不存在的眼泪。

事实上史蒂夫的眼睛真的红了，他的手臂一松，往后退了两步，眼里隐隐有将落未落的水滴。

“我以为我能忍住。”他苦笑着解释道，轻皱着眉。

“我太高估时间了。”

巴基有些发怔。

他下意识地不想看到史蒂夫流泪。这也是种本能。史蒂夫的眼泪让他感到不舒服，就像胸口哪处柔软的地方塌陷了一样。

他突然模模糊糊地想到有种方法可以让史蒂夫不再哭。那是一个和他一样绿眼睛的棕发少年对另一个瘦小的金发少年做的事。

巴基懵懵懂懂地走了过去，认真地盯着史蒂夫的脸瞧了半天，然后狠狠将他的嘴唇撞在史蒂夫的唇上。

他忘了摘面罩。

巴基的嘴唇和史蒂夫的嘴唇一样磕在了面罩上。他不明白这种动作为什么会让史蒂夫停止哭泣。但这好像挺管用的，因为史蒂夫从一开始就像潭死水一样的眼睛终于有光了。他微睁着眼睛，眼里终于有了点波澜。

巴基不喜欢看他哭。

“不准哭。”他凶狠地威胁道，仍然尽职尽责地保持着那个仰脸的亲吻姿势。

别再该死的哭了。

史蒂夫扑的笑出了声音。他弯着眼睛，伸手去摸巴基耳后的面罩扣。

“小混蛋。”他熟练地把它解开，丢到了一边。

巴基知道那是个骂人的词儿，所以他朝史蒂夫瞪眼睛。

你这人忘恩负义！

史蒂夫无奈地摇了摇头，仔细端详着巴基那张鲜活的脸庞。

“接吻可不是这样的。”

他低声呢喃着，轻轻将自己的唇贴在巴基唇角:“所以现在该我教你了？这还真是风水轮流转。”

巴基就像个木头那样呆呆地站在原地，他快感觉不到自己的脑子了。

他的意思是说他好像停止思考了。

史蒂夫温热的气息打在他鼻尖嘴唇脸庞，他能听见门外极有规律的有力脚步声，敲门声，有两个人甚至就在离史蒂夫办公室门口不远的地方聊天。

史蒂夫伸舌头了。

他他妈的怎么可以伸舌头。

巴基狠狠咬了史蒂夫的舌头一口。

史蒂夫嘶了一声，盯着巴基晶绿色的盈盈双眼。他的眼睛像是小钩子，可以轻而易举地把人拖入午后的海洋，被温暖咸湿的海水淹没。

“嘿，轻点，现在我的恢复能力可没你好。”他说，微微移开了唇，不无委屈地给巴基看他的舌头，“你一下子就能把我的小命给要了。”

巴基有点愧疚。史蒂夫继续吻着他，由于口腔里的疼痛而轻轻皱着眉头。

现在的史蒂夫很脆弱。

巴基在心里仔细地记住了。

他要小心一点才是，不然史蒂夫又会哭了。

史蒂夫吻着他的唇像在吻一块很容易化的糖，他两手捧着巴基的脖颈，巴基相信他掌心的温度几乎快要把自己融化掉。

他的手顺着巴基的肩膀往下移，就像水流，轻柔地顺着脊椎滑下去。巴基感到一股奇妙的感觉。比起难受来，更多的是一种怪异的欢愉。史蒂夫吻得他要晕头转向了，他的心开始像岩浆那样沸腾起来，潮湿的欲望如同沾染雨水的云把他推往更加混沌的混乱当中。

史蒂夫开始啄他的脸庞，他的脖颈，像是海洋馆里的接吻鱼，他的唇温软，脸上还带着没刮干净的胡茬。

巴基不知道史蒂夫在做什么，但他心里有个模糊的印象，证明他们不止一次这么做过。那时身下还垫着柔韧的青草，不远处传来流水和夜鸦的声音。

史蒂夫驾轻就熟地找到了巴基黑色作战服的拉链和暗扣，他仍然亲吻着巴基每一寸裸露在外的皮肤，用他细长的拿过画笔盾牌手枪的手指一点点剥开冬兵的盔甲。

他亲吻他的动作就像亲吻一抔尘埃，就像亲吻最柔嫩的花蕊，亲吻最易破碎的瓷瓶。

“巴基。”

他低声念着，近乎虔诚地低下头，将头埋在巴基不断起伏的胸膛上。

他开始舔弄巴基胸前的那两个红点，一只手搭在巴基的肩上，另一只探下他的裤子，隔着一层布料抚摸其下逐渐变烫变硬的阳具。

“唔”

巴基情不自禁地轻哼了一声。他的乳头在空气中挺立，身上甚至出现了细小的鸡皮疙瘩——冬兵的肌肤竟然也会因为猛然暴露在微凉空气中而出现这样的小点吗？

他下意识地撕扯着史蒂夫的衣服，似乎并不满意只有自己一个人衣衫半褪。

史蒂夫空出手把自己的黑西装粗鲁地脱了下来，胡乱扔到一边的地板上。巴基开始扯他的白衬衫了，他左手的力量让那衬衫很快裂了条缝，然后变成两半。

“我待会儿还有个会。”史蒂夫半是无奈地提醒道。他拉开了巴基的裤子，掏出那根挺立的阴茎，用自己的手撸动着，不时揉弄那阳物下的囊带。

巴基的眼睛一片斑斓。他半是呜咽半是呻吟地嘟囔了一声，脸上漫起旖旎的红潮。

史蒂夫仰起头，眯着眼睛看他，眼角的细纹因此拉长了。他托起巴基的阴茎，先是试探性地舔了舔柱头，尝到一点前液的味道，然后把那一整根都吞了进去，让巴基的阴茎在他口腔里肆无忌惮地扩大，发热。

巴基低吟一声，史蒂夫的左腮被他的阴茎顶得向外凸出了一点，他轻轻皱着眉，吞吐着他的阴茎，让柱身沾满他的津液而泛着水光。

他直起身与巴基接吻，交换着嘴里的膻腥味道。情欲在彼此之间浪潮一般蔓延，星星开出花来。

他用手撸动着巴基的阴茎，又去亲吻他的乳尖。巴基低吟着，张嘴咬上史蒂夫的肩膀。

他的皮肤仍然年轻而富有弹性。

巴基在史蒂夫的手里射了一次，精液溅上他的西裤。史蒂夫抓着巴基的两只手，把他推到沙发里去。巴基像掉进了一朵云里，他轻喘着，急不可耐地向前支着身子，脸上布满情欲的骤雨带来的红晕，漂亮的绿色眼眸里含着点点泪花。

史蒂夫跪在他张开的双腿之间，舔弄着他的囊带，他一边向下寻到那粉红的穴口，一边解开自己的皮带，掏出自己同样硕大而蓄势待发的阳物。

巴基眯着眼睛肆无忌惮地呻吟着，看着史蒂夫一边把舌尖伸进他的穴口，一边用手他套弄他自己那青筋突起的巨物。原本垂下一点的阴茎不断泌出液体，再一次挺立起来。

他的穴道一点点被打开了，史蒂夫向里伸进一根手指。被异物入侵的感觉无法立刻适应，巴基绷紧了身子，他的后穴麻麻痒痒的，又带着一点痛，他耐心地等待那阵痛过去。

史蒂夫冰凉的手指在湿热的甬道里翻搅，巴基的肠肉吸着他，他摸到一处凸起的地方，便朝上按了按，巴基登时抬高了臀，嘴里溢出一声拉长了的缠绵的呻吟。

史蒂夫弯起的柱身揉蹭着巴基的大腿根，那滚烫的温度不断炙烤着他。史蒂夫抽出手，带着手指上的淋漓水光从不知哪里摸来了一管润滑油，抹在自己的手上，阴茎上，以及巴基烂红而半张的穴口。

他终于压了下来，胸口的汗与巴基将要滴落的汗滴融在了一块。

他耐心地等着巴基的穴口收缩了两次，这才握着自己的阳物，一点一点全部埋入巴基的身体里。

巴基小小地吸了口气，大脑深处又炸开了一片斑斓的颜色。那颜色的中间小小的一点是白色的，如果你睁大眼睛使劲地望着那个点，它就会旋转着，一会儿变大一会儿变小，最后变成史蒂夫清晰的面容。

爱与欲望像是花苞，像是庇护着远航水手的柔波，将史蒂夫和巴基裹在了同一处，让他们的心跳和着同一个节奏跳动。

史蒂夫开始很有节奏地顶弄着巴基的后穴，一下又一下，有时阴茎滑了出来，磨蹭巴基贴着肚腹的阳物，而巴基的后穴保持着史蒂夫柱身的形状，红得像是马上就要涌出血来，从里面不断泌出粘腻湿滑的液体。

巴基丝毫不掩饰自己的欢愉，他大声喘气，大声用俄语咒骂，似乎一点不在乎他们此刻正身处军区的中心。史蒂夫的每一次进入都能引起他一次灵与神的震颤，就好像思维顺着风飘到了天空最高的地方，再轻飘飘地坠落。

这时只要有一个人不小心逾距地推开门，就可以看到正对着房门的那张宽大沙发上，他受所有人敬爱的长官正违反着军纪，和一个逃犯疯狂热烈地做爱。可是没有人推门，没有人发现。

男人保持着冲撞的动作，一手揉捏着棕发士兵淡粉色的乳尖。

巴基呜呜咽咽地哼着，完好的那只手伸向他们交合的地方——那里湿湿滑滑的液体吓坏了他，史蒂夫没给他惊呆的机会，挺身将自己的阴茎送往甬道更深的地方。

“史，史蒂夫。”巴基从呻吟里断断续续地喊他，“史蒂夫罗杰斯。”

泽泽的水声和拍击声里，巴基撸动着自己的阴茎，史蒂夫低下头吻他，看他迷乱的瞳仁里倒映出自己同样意乱情迷的影子。

“是我。”他说，轻轻喘着气，“我在。”

他们两个又像两头野兽那样纠缠在了一起，直到最后，伴随着两人共同的一声低吟，同时泄了出来。

史蒂夫抱着巴基圆润的肩膀，掌心被肌肉充盈，让自己的阴茎埋在巴基温热的甬道里。

“我突然想起一首诗。”阳光透过百叶窗照亮他的双眼，金色的睫毛，白得近乎透明的发丝。

没有哪个男人会在操完别个之后念一句酸诗。巴基软软地躺在沙发里，上面还压着一个史蒂夫，屁股里残留一根巨型丁丁。

他起不来，也不想起来，只好慵懒地半阖着眼，听史蒂夫感性地唠叨。

“爱情太短，而遗忘太长。”史蒂夫叹气，笑容里带了点伤感的弧度，“好像不太应景，我再想一个。”

“闭嘴。”巴基软软地打断了他，或许他自以为自己很凶。

史蒂夫哈哈大笑。他胸腔深处传来的震颤紧贴着巴基的心脏，一直荡到他眼里。

史蒂夫吻了吻巴基的鼻尖，从他身体里退了出来，坐在他身边。

“你会死吗？”巴基问。

“当然不会。”史蒂夫回答，“放心，我的事还没做完。”

他站起身，深深地看了巴基一眼，从书桌的一个抽屉里拿出崭新的熨平的衬衫，重新穿在身上。

“你的史蒂夫到目前为止还是好好的。”他给自己系上袖口，又捡起地上的内裤和西裤穿上。

“或许现在我该坦白了。”史蒂夫蹲下了身，抬头看着仍然光裸的巴基。暖光之下巴基像个完美的文艺复兴时期的雕像，棱角无比柔和。

“我不是你的那个史蒂夫。”他温和地轻声说，“我大概也算，但不是这个时间点的史蒂夫。”

巴基歪着头，史蒂夫知道他不明白。

“这件事以前没发生过。”史蒂夫用目光抚摸着巴基，仔仔细细地看着他的脸，像是很久很久没有再见，“这段过去被改变了。被我。”

他朝巴基伸出手，轻轻地把他拉起来。这真奇怪，虽然他失去了血清，但他还是拥有异乎常人的力量。

“你可以提前去找他了。”他说，把属于巴基的橙红色T恤递给他，“不是明年，不是后面，是现在。”

他看着巴基窸窸窣窣地穿好衣服，最后一次吻了吻他的唇，给了他一个拥抱，往他脖子上挂了一个属于他的拥有最高权限的身份牌，在他的屁股口袋里别了一把枪。

“你知道他在哪儿。现在，去找他。”他命令道。

他看着巴基推开门，那门后有光，他不知道那前面有什么，但至少，大概，总不至于和他曾经看见的一样。

史蒂夫重新在空空荡荡的办公室里坐下，手里抓着灿烂的穿过尘烟的光线，低声念道:“爱情太短，而遗忘太长。”

他手腕上不知什么时候浮现的通讯器突然开始响了，他的面前涌现出白光，史蒂夫安然地踏入那光里，然后一点一点消失了。

“遗忘太长……”

“罗杰斯将军——”

门外有个人敲门，见里面没有人回应，便直接推开了门。办公室里空无一人，书桌上砌了层灰。

“奇怪。”那人摇了摇头，莫名其妙地看着这个房间，“谁是罗杰斯将军。”

他关上门出去了。阳光继续明媚着，白色的窗帘被风吹起，时不时打上百叶窗。

-The End-


End file.
